The Search For Dr. Helen
Meanwhile... Starry Eyed: Rei has been walking through the halls of the Society, she enjoyed observing the whereabouts of the people that surrounded her with an airy attitude, when Catt stopped her.* Catt Hatter: Rei! Have you seen Dr. Helen anywhere? I can't find her. Starry Eyed: "Dr. Helen?" *Rei had not yet fully processed what her friend was panicking about.* *realization* *Rei's eyes widened* "Dr. Helen! I haven't seen her in weeks!" -how could I have not noticed- Catt Hatter: I don't know. I was reading my journal, and I noticed that there wasn't anything about Dr. Helen for the past fortnight. What on earth could've happened to her!? *Catt's voice escalated in pitch and worry.* Starry Eyed: "Ah ah, h-hey it's okay," *Rei awkwardly tried to comfort Catt.* "Come on, let's go look, alright?* Catt Hatter: Y-yeah. *Catt tried to steady her breathing.* Panic won't help us find her. Starry Eyed: "Okay, okay this is good." *Rei patted Catt on her shoulder.* "Okay, first off. When and or where did you last see her?" Catt Hatter: According to my journal, over two weeks ago! *Catt pulled out the journal to show Rei.* We were about to go on a walk, but I don't remember going. The last entry that mentions her was made just before. Like, I was waiting for her by the front door and made the entry to pass the time. Starry Eyed: "She couldn't have just wandered off! This is so unlike her ... unless. I don't know, the fatigue?" *Rei shook her head.* "We best start looking." Catt Hatter: I think the fatigue would've gotten her in her office, but I already checked there. *Catt thought a moment while returning the notebook to her pocket.* Could her Hyde have taken over and run off? Starry Eyed: "Nooo," *Rei started to say in disbelief* "No, Helen has will power she wouldn't just-" *Rei stopped and continued in a low voice.* "Is the Blackfog Bazaar in town?" Catt Hatter: *Catt gave Rei a slow, grave look and nodded.* It is. She felt like a rock had taken up residence where her stomach ought to have been. What could have happened to her dear friend? Could she actually have gone to Blackfog? Was she even still her? It was all too dreadful.* Starry Eyed: *Seeing the look on Catt's face, Rei quickly took action* "Come on, Hela couldn't have taken control for that long. Let's go," *Rei took Catt's hand.* "To the Bazaar!" Catt Hatter: *Catt followed a few steps before having a thought that brought her to an abrupt halt.* We can't be seen there! At least, not as ourselves. The Society's reputation, we don't want to cause trouble for our benefactor. Starry Eyed: Rei let out a puff and crossed her arms* "I suppose you're right" (quick question, do you have a Hyde?) Catt Hatter: Know someplace we could get a change of clothes? Maybe some make-up or a mask? (Me as the author? Probably. Catt as the character? Not at the moment, she is meant to be a dynamic character though. So she could end up with one. I've got plans for this gal's life ranging all over the place! No telling what will happen! Also, not telling what could happen. No spoilers. ;3 ) Starry Eyed: "Well technically I can manipulate my appearance any way I want, perks of being dead." *With a spin, Rei's outfit had changed in a dark navy cloak.* "I don't suppose you can do the same?" Catt Hatter: *Catt had a number of things go through her mind all at once. She was surprised, impressed and slightly vexed by everything she had just learned about her companion. She decided to handle it point-form style.* Ok. One, that's cool, two no I can't and three, you're a ghost? *Despite it being a side trail, Catt couldn't help being curious. She didn't think she had met a nice ghost before. Or any ghosts at all, actually.* Starry Eyed: Rei smiled. It was always fun to see the amount surprise and reactions she got from people.* "Yep, not like the traditional kind but that doesn't matter! GO GET CHANGED" *She pushed Catt through halls in search of her room.* Catt Hatter: Ahh! I would but I've only got this one outfit! *She'd been meaning to go clothes shopping, but being alone out in the city was a daunting prospect. She didn't even know where to find a clothing store!* Starry Eyed: I:1 *thinking face* "I guess we'll have to make a detour." *queue 'Let's Go the Mall'* Catt Hatter: *At the "mall."* I, honestly have no idea what to try... I don't even know where to begin... *Catt said, inspecting a lavender striped dress. Utterly befuddled by the fashion industry in general.* Starry Eyed: Rei smiled* "They do work wonders." As the two started to leave, they were suddenly stopped by a shifty-looking man in a tan jacket, face obscured by a hat with a bent rim, holding a deer-skin suitcase.* 'You ladies in need of pair of eyes? Philip Glass here, a rare artifact of the new lands.' *He procured a strange object, made up of several crystal shards sticking out, and of each other.* Catt Hatter: Ooh, pretty! *Catt stared at the shards as they shone and sparkled, refracting rainbows into her eyes.* What does it do? Starry Eyed: 'Glad you asked missy' *The stranger grinned, a crooked wicked one. 'This wonderful object has the ability to do a wide variety of tasks. It renders your face to be strangely unrecognizable once held to the heart. For a drop of blood, it reveals the person you most desire' *He went on rattling about how it distorts reality and obscures emotion and thoughts.* Catt Hatter: *As the odd man kept going on and on about the variety of uses the crystal thing had, Catt thought about if it needed to be applied directly to one's heart, or just to the chest over the heart. That would be a messy business, but magic things tend to be don't they? Catt's mind continued on this train of thought for quite a while, only to be brought back to reality when the stranger had finished his speech. She blinked. Oops. She had completely forgotten anything the man had said. She turned to Rei, trying to play it off as a consultation.* Can we use it? Starry Eyed: Rei pulled Catt to the side* "I don't really trust this guy" *She over her shoulder to see the man waiting patiently* "But I'm afraid it might be our only chance of finding Dr. Helen" Catt Hatter: What if we asked to give it a test run, or see a demonstration before paying? *She asked in a low tone.* If he refuses because of some "single use" nonsense, then we probably don't want it anyway. Starry Eyed: "Alright but only if you do the talking" *Rei stayed behind Catt, tailing her.* Catt Hatter: Fair enough. *Cat turned back to the man in the tan jacket and said in a self assured manner,* You've managed to get our attention with this, little device. However we won't be buying unless we can see it in action, and are suitably impressed with what we see. Starry Eyed: 'Very well' *Although the stranger did not seem too regrettable about it.* 'But I'll need a ... volunteer!' Without warning his hand shot out and grabbed Catt's hand, pricking it on the contraption and drawing blood.* Catt Hatter: Hey-Ow! Leggomahand! *Catt yelped, pulling her hand from the man's grip.* Some warning would've been appreciated sir! That hurt...*She put the injured part of her hand in her mouth. Containing any further blood, there wasn't much.* Starry Eyed: The device lit up, a brief silhouette of Dr. Helen appeared and as the illusion dissipated it turned into a beam of light that pointed towards a northwesterly direction* 'That'll be 50 pounds.' *The stranger smiled, holding out a hand.* Catt Hatter: Helen...*Catt breathed, before shaking herself back to the task.* And what of the disguise ability you mentioned, may we see that too? *She knew unofficial transactions of this sort could go very awry, very quickly if you weren't careful. At least they did in the stories she'd read.* Starry Eyed: 'Money up first, 50 pounds' *The stranger gave a sly smile* "Catt" *Rei whispered through gritted teeth,* "I really don't trust this guy, anything that needs blood to function has GOT to be black magic!" Catt Hatter: *''Said the ghost''. Catt thought. Though she wasn't sure if ghosts were just a natural part of this world, or something else entirely.* I don't trust him either, *she whispered back.* but unless you've got a portable Helen-finder we're kinda out of options. *Putting her hand in her pocket, Catt turned back to the man.* I trust the device works more than just the once? Starry Eyed: At this point Rei back clung on to Catt's shoulders, she buried her face into her back* -I have a bad feeling about all of this- ' A'course love.' *He swiped the money off her hands replacing it with the philip glass. With a blink of the eye, he was gone* Catt Hatter: I do too, why do they always have to dissapear like that? It's unnerving! *She looked down at the glittering device in her hands.* Well, best get started then. *She winced as she pricked her hand again, and set off. Following the light wherever it pointed.* Starry Eyed: The sun had started to set on London, golden light brushing the tops of buildings, the lamplighters came around to do their jobs, accompanied by mud phoenixes.* "Catt?" Her friend was too distracted to notice, Rei shook her shoulder.* "Catt, this isn't the way to the Bazaar." Catt Hatter: Huh? Oh, um. *Catt blinked, her eyes bleary.* I guess it's a good thing we bought this then, instead of going to check. It was apparently the wrong trail. *She wasn't watching where she was going properly and ran her shoulder into a street lamp that had a missing person flier hanging on it.* Ow...*Catt mumbled, but didn't stop. She seemed dazed and pale in the dwindling light.* Starry Eyed: "Catt." *Rei stopped her* "Catt you need sleep. You're only human." *Without warning, she piggybacked Catt in one smooth, deft move.* "I'll take us to our good doctor" -What's this?- *She picked up the flyer, it was dark and Rei could barely make out the words.* Rei took the device out of Catt's hands and followed the fading light into the dark.* Catt Hatter: Catt didn't protest being carried without notice, she was very tired and her feet hurt. She hadn't stopped searching for what must have been nearly a week. Using her Time Creases to loop the same day over and over to get everyone searching had struck her as a brilliant plan at the time. Rei had a point though, she could only do so much inside her human limits. She hadn't slept since reading the journal entry, five loops ago. Noticing the flyer Rei had picked up, she commented.* Oh hey, that's one of the missing person's fliers Mz. Hyde and I hung around the city yest- ah, today. Right, it was today. Starry Eyed: *Rei adjusted Catt to a more comfortable position on her back, making it so that she wouldn't fall off or wake up too easily and patted her head.* "Oh, Catt" *She mumbled, stuffing the flyer into an inner pocket of her cloak. And with that, Rei picked up a faster pace, a small *tip* tip* *tip* of her light footsteps racing across rough cobblestone sidewalks* -Don't you worry about a thing, I will find our friend.- Catt Hatter: (@Starry Eyed The Search for Dr. Helen, X3) Catt slipped into a half-conscious daze as the buildings they passed became more decrepit and dark. She offered her hand whenever the crystalline devise's light began to fade, barely feeling the sharp prick as the edge bit into her skin. Eventually, she felt Rei nudge her gently awake. They had stopped outside a two story building that was slightly less unkempt than the houses surrounding it, though it was difficult to tell in the surrounding gloom. While looking at it, Catt had the notion it looked like someone who had fallen on hard times trying to remember a great kindness that had once been done to them.* Starry Eyed: (XD dat crossover tho) "Hey, Catt?" *The same sinking feeling from before had only increased as they stood in front of the building. The looming facade staring down at the two figures, unkind and unwelcoming.* "Catt you have to be wide awake for this, alright? I think Dr. Helen is in there and I have a feeling she's not alone" Catt Hatter: Mn, right. *Catt mumbled softly as Rei set her down. She wobbled a bit as her still tired legs took her weight, but quickly regained her balance. Catt knew she needed to wake up, and tried to slap herself into a higher level of cognitive thought. It didn't feel like it did much, but while she glanced around she caught sight of a rain barrel standing against a near wall. Shuffling over to it, she cupped her hands and splashed some of the stale rainwater over her face. The cold shock had seemed to have done the trick, she did it again and managed to dip her sleeves in the water by mistake. Ugh. Catt turned back to Rei and took a deep breath before speaking. She was careful to keep her voice down, lest they alert the wrong people.* I think I'm good now. Shall we? *She headed for the building's dark, ominous doorway.* Starry Eyed: "Jesus, Catt I needed you awake not hypothermic." *In any other situation, Rei would have laughed but the air was cold and heavy, thick with London night, it would not permit a noise above a whimper to exist.* "I think I'll take the lead this time, okay?" -After all, it's not like anything physical can hurt me- Together paused at the entryway, Rei reached a hand for the knob, each movement timid and careful, listening and watching for any disturbance.* Catt Hatter: Okay. *Catt whispered, falling into step behind her. Much to both of their surprise, the door was not locked and it groaned softly as Rei pushed it open. Near blackness stretched inwards beyond the door frame. Catt reached over to get the Philip Glass to light again, but was saved the trouble of having to cut her hand again as it had not stopped bleeding. That can't be good. Catt thought, but didn't mention it to Rei. There were more pressing matters to attend to. The soft light from the Glass dimly highlighted the near edge of a sofa and an armchair as it pointed across the room. The two quietly stepped in, being careful to let the door stand open for an easier escape route.* Starry Eyed: (YO CAN WE GET Dr. Helen Jekyll AND Ms Elaina Hyde UP IN THIS HOUSE PLEASE) Rei winced a little, she didn't want to see her friend hurt and would have offered her own hand if she could bleed, she shook her head.* -Back to the matter at hand- *Fortunately Rei didn't need to make much noise and floated several inches off the ground and being a ghost she illuminated some amount of light in a few feet radius.* "Dr. Helen?" *Rei whispered, taking a risk.* Catt Hatter: Silence was the only thing that greeted the call. The two carefully made their way across the darkened sitting room. As she neared the doorway on the far side, Catt stepped on a loose board. She froze and held her breath, listening for any sign that the intrusion had been heard. Nothing. It groaned as she slowly lifted her foot and reached the far wall. Through the door they could see their lights glinting off of glass panels in the cabinet meant for china. It however did not contain fine dishware. They had found the kitchen. Creeping quietly past the broom closet, they made to search the kitchen.* (You know where Dr. Helen was locked up, right?) Starry Eyed: (er, actually no. I know that Eliana took her but I never asked/read where she was specifically) *Rei tensed up, the creak seeming to whine across the entire building like a cry for help. Heat started to rise to her head, leaving the tips of her fingers and toes tingly. Rei may have been a ghost but even she felt haunted.* -I reeeeaaallllyyy don't think this is a good idea. Regardless, Dr. Helen is missing and I won't let Catt go alone- *As soon as Catt was in the clear, Rei braced herself and together they continued further into the house.* The kitchen seemed unnaturally clean, floors, drawers, pots and pans, everything tucked away. But the knives, they looked more easily accessible than anything else. This was not a detail that could be missed. Knives, all shapes and sizes, glinting occasionally, seemed to smile like the Cheshire Cat, disappearing only to return full toothed.* Catt Hatter: (She's in the broom closet we just walked past.) Catt felt like something had slid down her back and landed in her stomach when she saw the knives. She could've sworn she saw blood on them, but when she looked again there was no trace of the crimson stain. Was the flash of one of these blades the last thing Helen had seen? That can't be, She thought, shaking her head. If that were the case, the Philip Glass wouldn't have worked, right? Catt turned to look at the Glass, and a bolt of fear so strong it nearly made her scream bounded through her chest. She lunged across the room to lay her already bloodied hand on the device, giving Rei a start. In her sleep deprived state, it seems Catt had momentarily forgotten how short of a time the thing stayed lit. The sharp crystalline points pierced her hand in multiple places, but she couldn't really feel them all that much.* "Don't do that!" *Rei hissed through her teeth.* Sorry! *Catt whispered back. She gingerly removed her hand from the crystalline structure's tiny spires which were now tinted a dark, sickly red from the continual use. They were both surprised when they saw the way that the light was now directing them. It pointed back towards the sitting room they had just entered through.* Starry Eyed: (oh okay OH OKAY) Rei allowed herself to sneak a look at,* -oh God the blood- *She turned away and covered her mouth, a lump rising to choke. Rei took a shaky breath, the light she was emitting wavered.* -Dammit pull yourself together.- Taking another breath, Rei turned to look at where the light was pointed, avoiding looking directly at the Glass.* -What?!- *The light seemed to pool up and flare occasionally at the closed door of closet. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at Catt, with determined face as if to say: 'Ready?'* Catt Hatter: *Catt took a deep breath and nodded. Bracing herself for what they might find.* Starry Eyed: (I suppose we REALLY need Ms Elaina Hyde and Dr. Helen Jekyll right now, huh?) It was dark but the air was crowded, thick, close. -Small room, no windows or at least any we can get out of- Rei's illumination only provided a few feet worth a light, she took one ginger step forward.* (Catt Hatter, Narrator's note: It was generally accepted that Rei and Catt somehow got Dr. Helen and Elaina Hyde back to the society and after some introductions and interesting situations, Elaina moved in. However, because this idea was never fully played out in-scene, a summary had to be put here instead. If the story is ever completed it will be posted here. Thank you for reading!) Next Chapter. Category:Main Plot Category:Gone, Without A Trace